criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BAUmaster628
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent Rowlings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 00:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Serial Killer Nicknames These are nicknames for some of the unsubs of the show I thought of. What do you think? If you have any ideas for the rest of the unsubs please tell me. I will see if they're clever. *Robert Adams - The High School Slayer *Colby Bachner - The Butcher Jr. *Carl Buford - The Chicago Child Killer *Tory Chapman - The Head Hunter *Ian Coakley - The Vehicular Killer *Sarah Danlin - Jackie the Ripper *Jacob Dawes - The Killer Carpenter *Leland Duncan - The Witch Hunter *Floyd Feylinn Ferell - The BBQ Butcher *Carl Finster - The "Hear your evil, See your evil" killer *Wayne Gulino - The General (his brainwashed victims were referred to as "soldiers", so it only makes sense *James Heathridge - The Devil's Wives Killer *Mark Jackson - The Fantasy Stabber *Megan Kane - The Killer Call Girl *Chloe Kelcher - Mrs. Angel Maker *John Nelson - The Killer Surgeon *Adam Rain - The Killer Puppeteer *Peter Redding - The Suicide Killer *Robert Reimann - The Impregnator *Kaman Scott - The Devil's Night Killer *Steve - The Killer Cab Driver *Blake Wells - The Killer Fisherman *Chase Whitaker - The Ridge Canyon Killer *Luke Dolan - The Violent Veteran *Jimmy Hall - The Mad Boxer *Bill Hodges - The Killer Con Man *Miranda Jakar- The Vixen (another word for female fox as she was believed to have been copying Karl Arnold at the time) *Owen Savage - The Injustice Collector *Jeremy Sayer - The Killer Kip (Kip is another word for young fox since Karl was mentioned in this episode and Jeremy was a Family Annihilator like him) *Eddie Lee Wilcox - The Killer Robber *Larry Feretich - The Edinburgh Overdoser *Bryan Hughes - The Blood Artist *Tanner Johnson - The Scrapbook Strangler *Connor O'Brien - The Providence Slasher *Eric Olson - The Copycat Killer *Owen Porter - The Human Hunter *Daniel Milworth - The "I'm gonna get you" Killer *Patrick Meyers - The LC Shooter *Clara Hayes - The Alma Matter Arsonit *Michael Kosina - The Brotherhood Leader Unsub organization and type Here are some ideas as to what type of killer the unsubs are on the show. Tell me what you think. You could add these to their templates. *The Footpath Killer - Disorganized control *Tim Vogel - Organized lust *Franklin Graney - Organized lust *Karl Arnold - Organized lust *Vincent Perotta - Organized thrill/profit *Jacob Dawes - Organized lust/power-seeker *Walter Kern - Organized power-seeker *Marvin Doyle - Mixed visionary *Maggie Lowe - Organized visionary *Pablo Vargas - Organized lust *Mark Gregory - Mixed lust *Amber Canardo - Organized control *Jeffrey Charles - Organized *The Mill Creek Killer - Organized lust *The Hollow Man - Organized power-seeker *Ronald Weems - Mixed mission-oriented *Carl Buford - Organized *Frank Breitkopf - Organized lust *Tobias Hankel - Organized visionary/mission-oriented *Terrance Wakeland - Organized lust *Sarah Danlin - Organized power-seeker *Vincent Stiles - Organized power-seeker *Paul Mulford - Organized thrill *Charles Holcombe - Mixed mission-oriented *Joe Smith - Mixed control *Stanley Howard - Organized visionary *Gary - Organized control *Ervin Robles - Organized *Francis Goehring - Organized lust/power-seeker *Floyd Feylinn Ferell - Mixed visionary *Jason Clark Battle - Disorganized *Johnny McHale - Organized mission-oriented *Jeremy Andrus - Organized lust/power-seeker *Peter Redding - Organized mission-oriented *Steven Fitzgerald - Organized visionary *Brian Matloff - Organized power-seeker *Chloe Kelcher - Organized mission-oriented *Floyd Hansen - Organized lust/power-seeker *Armando Salinas - Mixed visionary *Henry Grace - Organized *Robert Parker - Organized power-seeker *Animal - Organized power-seeker *William Harris - Organized lust *Steven Baleman - Organized lust/power-seeker *Roderick Gless - Organized lust/visionary *Eric Olson - Organized lust *Megan Kane - Organized control *Paul Silvano - Organized mission-oriented *George Foyet - Organized power-seeker *Adam Jackson - Organized control *Vincent Rowlings - Disorganized lust *Ian Coakley - Mixed mission-oriented *Lucas Turner - Disorganized *Tony Mecacci - Organized profit *Robert Reimann - Organized lust *Earl Bulford - Organized mission oriented *Gina King - Disorganized visionary *Miranda Jakar - Disorganized visionary *Joe Belser - Organized lust *Samantha Malcolm - Mixed visionary *Connor O'Brien - Mixed mission-oriented *Anita Roycewood - Mixed *Wade Hatchett - Organized visionary *John Vincent Bell - Organized *Ronald Boyd - Organized control *Robert Burke - Organized lust *Owen Porter - Organized mission-oriented *Robert Johnson - Mixed *Billy Flynn - Organized lust/power-seeker *Lee Mullens - Organized lust/power-seeker *Colby Bachner - Organized *James Thomas - Organized control *Kaman Scott - Organized mission-oriented *Michael Kosina - Organized lust *Shane Wyland - Organized lust *Drew Jacobs - Organized power-seeker *James Stanworth - Organized power-seeker *Hollis Walker - Organized profit *Steve - Organized *Ian Doyle - Organized *Greg Phinney - Organized power-seeker *Robert Bremmer - Organized lust/control *Blake Wells - Organized control *Ben Bradstone - Disorganized lust *Robert Adams - Mixed mission-oriented *Chase Whitaker - Organized visionary *Travis James - Mixed visionary/mission-oriented *Caleb Rossmore - Organized mission-oriented *Micheal Janeczco - Organized *Trevor Mills - Organized visionary/mission-oriented *Jeffrey Collins - Disorganized lust *J.B. Allen - Organized lust *James Heathridge - Mixed visionary *Dylan Kohler - Organized mission-oriented *Thomas Yates - Organized lust/control *Izzy Rogers - Organized thrill *John Myers - Organized control *Arthur Rykov - Organized *John Nelson - Mixed visionary *Emma Kerrigan - Mixed visionary *Chad Mills - Organized mission-oriented *Carl Finster - Disorganized visionary/mission-oriented *Adam Rain - Mixed visionary *Willie Kestler - Organized mission-oriented *Bryan Hughes - Organized visionary *Paul Westin - Mixed control *Donnie Bidwell - Organized mission-oriented *Mark Jackson - Organized control *Tory Chapman - Mixed mission-oriented *Johnny Ray Covey - Organized lust *Larry Feretich - Organized mission-oriented *John Curtis - Organized mission-oriented *Colin Bramwell - Organized mission-oriented *Leland Duncan - Organized visionary *Tanner Johnson - Organized mission-oriented *Wayne Gulino - Organized *Charles Johnson - Mixed mission-oriented *Ronald James Underwood - Organized mission-oriented *Sam Russell - Organized lust *John Nichols - Organized lust/power-seeker *Tivon Askari - Organized lust/profit *Alan Anderson - Organized lust/thrill *Cesar Jones - Organized *David Cunningham - Mixed lust *Joe Bachner - Mixed control *The Killer Woodsman - Organized mission-oriented *Bill Harding - Organized *Owen McGregor - Serial Killer Murder Dates If you came up with dates (a day, month, or year) as to when these unsubs in the show committed their murders, when would do you think they would be? *J.B. Allen *Alan Anderson *Jeremy Andrus *Karl Arnold's first six family murders *Jason Clark Battle's first three murders *Frank Breitkopf *Robert Bremmer *Carl Buford *Amber Canardo *David Cunningham' first three murders *Sarah Danlin's first four victims *Jacob Dawes *Floyd Feylinn Ferell's first 11 murders *Steven Fitzgerald first five murders *The Footpath Killer *Roderick Gless *Francis Goehring's first three murders *Henry Grace *Wade Hatchett's first eight murders *Charles Holcombe *The Hollow Man's first seven murders *Stanley Howard' first fifteen murders *Drew Jacobs' first two murders *Charles Johnson *Walter Kern's first seven murders *Maggie Lowe first two murders *Brian Matloff *The Mill Creek Killer's first five murders *The Mulford Family *Lee Mullens' first twenty murders *John Myers' first five murders *Jason Nelson *Robert Parker's first two murders *Vincent Perotta *Robert Reimann *Izzy Rogers *John Nichols and Sam Russell *Joe Smith's first four murders *Lucas Turner *Tim Vogel *Blake Wells]' first thirteen victims *Shane Wyland *Thomas Yates *Ronald Boyd *Larry Feretich's murders two-four *Billy Flynn *George Foyet's first twenty murders *Mark Gregory's first five murders *Tanner Johnson's first two murders *Jonny McHale's first five muders *Eric Olson's first four murders * * Crimes dates Sorry, but I'm not gonna be of any help with this. If the dates can't be found on Garcia's screens, -always the best bet to find those kind of details,- most probably they weren't in any place in their episodes. If that's what happened, nothing we can do other than let them undated (guesswork only works so far). One small request, sign your posts on Talk pages (easier to know who's written them and easier to reply, as the signature adds a link to the writer own talk page). To do so you've 2 options: click the signature button on the edit menu or add four tildes (~) at the end of your text. Thanks! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Murder Dates Saw your post on Mvpl's talk-page. As she mentioned to you previously, if the dates can't be seen on Garcia's computer screen (if not anything else), then it's best if they were left unsolved, since guesswork can work so far. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) CM Timeline I think I understand what you mean, and if I do, I like the idea. Why don't you start it in your own SANDBOX? That way you can play with it as much as you want without interferences (Sandboxes are private pages connected to each user own page that we've all agreed to not edit unless given permission by the owner; clicking the link, you'll automatically create your own). When it resembles adequately what you've in mind, tell me and I'll take a look to see if I have any suggestions. In the meantime, I'll think where we can place it :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:01, March 29, 2014 (UTC) CSI wiki How can I edit a wiki about a show I don't watch? Believe me, it would be too difficult! I did help a friend several years ago to update their main page, but he had to give me all the info they wanted in to go there; my main function was to get them high quality images and help with formatting, nothing more. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: "Criminal Victimology" I honestly do not see the point of such a section in that template. Oh, and when you leave behind a signature, click on the button that says 'Signature'. That way, you don't have to waste perfect seconds writing out your username like that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Team Images Mvpl wasn't the one who put the photo for The Collins Family up. I actually don't know who did. Just sayin'. And have some patience, she'll get around to posting such photos eventually. She's not some sort of mindless zombie. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:24, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe if I was a zombie I would be faster, but my problem is that I end rewatching many of the episodes I start to get caps from... #Oops! Will get there, with a bit of time! ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Dahmer Jeffrey Dahmer was actually diagnosed by court psychologists and prison psychiatrists as suffering from paraphilias, borderline personality disorder, major depression, generalized anxiety disorder, and substance use disorder. His paraphilias included necrophilia, exhibitionism, hebephilia, fetishism, pygmalionism, and erotophonophilia. He was never diagnosed with pedophilia. TVfan99 (talk) 17:19, April 27, 2014 (UTC) His official diagnosis Major depression, generalized anxiety disorder, substance use disorder (drugs and alcohol), paraphilias (including necrophilia, exhibitionism, hebephilia, fetishism, pygmalionism, and erotophonophilia), and the big one, borderline personality disorder. He was never diagnosed with pedophilia and it's probably because he never molested anyone under the age of 13. When you are attracted to those that are 13-16/17 - it's called hebephilia, which he was diagnosed with. What you have up there under "Pathology" is not based on fact at all. Sources: *''Real-Life Monsters: A Psychological Examination of the Serial Murderer,'' by Stephen J. Giannangelo. Praeger, 2012. ISBN 03133978480 *Solomon M. Fulero; Lawrence Samuel Wrightsman (2008). Forensic Psychology. Cengage Learning. ISBN 978-0-495-50649-2. *Dvorchak, Robert J. (1991). Milwaukee Massacre: Jeffery Dahmer and the Milwaukee Murders. Dell. ISBN 978-0-440-21286-7. *Weatherby, PhD, Georgie Ann; Buller, Danielle M; McGinnis, Katelyn (2009). "The Buller-McGinnis Model of Serial Homicidal Behavior: An Integrated Approach". Journal of Criminology and Criminal Justice Research and Education 3''' (1): 12. *Masters, Brian (1993). The Shrine of Jeffrey Dahmer. Hodder & Stoughton. p. 72. ISBN 978-0-340-59194-9. *Purcell; Arrigo, Catherine; Bruce A (2006). The Psychology of Lust Murder: Paraphilia, Sexual Killing, and Serial Homicide. Academic Press; 1 edition. ISBN 978-0-12-370510-5. *Nichols, DS (June 2006). "Tell me a story: MMPI responses and personal biography in the case of a serial killer". Journal of Personality Assessment '''86 (3): 242–62. doi:10.1207/s15327752jpa8603_02. PMID 16740110. Retrieved 30 August 2013. Re: Wound Collector I honestly can't think of anyone else who can fit in the pathology, nor do I think I have the capability to try and do so right now (it's been a long week, and I just need to relax). UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: M.O. Uh...nope. They're fine the way they are. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) CODING It really looks like you need a little lesson on Wiki Coding 101. This is how you did the Known Victims section of the Mike DeBardeleben article: *Unspecified locations: **Unspecified date in 1956: His unnamed mother **April 1971: Terry McDonald **Unspecified date in 1975: Phillipa Voliner **September 4-5, 1978: Lucy Alexander, 19 **1979: **Fayetteville, North Carolina February 4: Elizabeth Mason, 31 **June 1, unspecified location in Maryland: Laurie Jensen, 20 ***October 10, unspecified location in New Jersey: Italian-American woman **November 1, 1980: Dianne Overton, 25 *April 27, 1982, Bossier City, Louisiana: Jean McPhaul *April 13, 1983, Greece, New York: David Starr and Joe Rapini **David Starr **Joe Rapini THIS is how it needs to look like: *Unspecified locations: **Unspecified date in 1956: His unnamed mother **April 1971: Terry McDonald **Unspecified date in 1975: Phillipa Voliner **September 4-5, 1978: Lucy Alexander, 19 *1979: **February 4, Fayetteville, North Carolina: Elizabeth Mason, 31 **June 1, unspecified location in Maryland: Laurie Jensen, 20 **October 10, unspecified location in New Jersey: Unnamed Italian-American woman *November 1, 1980, unspecified location: Dianne Overton, 25 *April 27, 1982, Bossier City, Louisiana: Jean McPhaul *April 13, 1983, Greece, New York: David Starr and Joe Rapini **David Starr **Joe Rapini I am starting to get pretty sick of having to clean up for something that can be done so SIMPLY. If you're not sure how to make a properly-coded bullet-list like the second example I gave you, just go to an article with a good bullet-list, put it into SOURCE MODE (you can do this by going to the upper right hand corner, at the section with two tabs that read 'Source' and 'Visual', and click on the tab that says 'Source'), and examine how the proper coding goes. That's what helped me around this wiki in my first days. I apologize if I sound so irritated and offensive, but ever since you've been here, I've seen little to no progress in how you edit articles, compared to other newcomers who have now risen to the ranks, and this wiki has also seen its more-than-fair share of bad users (even trolls), to the point where I've gotten so irritated at any flub in editing. You obviously know your way around most of the editing process. Oh, and before I go, one more piece of advice: don't believe every source or fact you see to be unanimously applicable to the appropriate subject. If there's anything Criminal Minds has ever taught me, it's to profile anything and everything closely, and to not consider everything you see as fact. (See what I did there?) P.S.: I apologize about the majority of this message being in bold text. It's to distinguish the bullet-lists more efficiently. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Organization and Typing Saw your list on Mvpl's talk-page. I honestly don't see why we need that. First of all, a majority of these unsubs are not actually given proper organization by the BAU, otherwise it would've been included in the templates in the first place; instead, on the rare occasion that they are given any sort of classification, we get what I assume to be fictional terms such as "Omnivore" and "Wound Collector". Second of all...I just don't see the point. There's no need to make the Criminal Templates identical to those of the Real People Templates (I know that's what you're trying to aim for here). UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Criminal Categories Not seeing the need for any of them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) The Dates Well, you seem to be changing them VERY FREQUENTLY, which causes me to doubt their legitimacy so much. I want you to remember that Criminal Minds, like any other show, has a number of continuity errors, which would further complicate the entire timeline issue. Facts given to us can point to multiple dates at once, all of which would look pretty legitimate. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:54, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Stalker Unsubs? I never added what types of poisoners they were. What are you talking about? UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Sandbox You haven't worked on your Timeline Sandbox for a couple of months now. Still plan on doing it? As much as I have some doubts about this continuity you planned out for this wikia, it's still interesting. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:52, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Your Dates Again Alright, I don't know what's going on, but this is like the tenth time (that I know of) you've switched back and forth between the same two sets of dates you're using the Jeffrey Collins article, which leads me to assume you don't have any idea about the exact dates the murders occurred. That is why I've decided to mark them as Unspecified. If you keep doing that without any good reason, I WILL make a case for your banning. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :No, I don't. You keep hopping back and forth between those two sets of dates. First all of the murders occur in February, then the last one of two occur in March, then back and forth again. Literally, you ARE hopping back and forth. Can you explain what is going on? AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, LEAVE YOUR SIGNATURE WHEN YOU MESSAGE ME! UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Briefing Time That has not been explicitly confirmed in the show itself. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :So...from these two examples, that must mean it has to ring true for all other cases? I don't believe it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:15, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope. Still don't believe you. I doubt this rings true for EVERY CASE. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Psychopathy I will not answer that. We cannot make any assumptions about the potential psychopathy of these criminals based on guesswork. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Character Articles Well, we ABSOLUTELY DO NOT create articles on most of the characters you suggested since they are merely Survivors of the Week and they are really not that important since usually no info is released on them other than a reason why the unsub would target them. However, a couple of these suggestions are actually pretty decent and I'll think about it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Serial Killer article Because to do so would make the list EXTREMELY AND UNNECESSARILY LENGTHY, it would not even be funny. It only makes sense to mention any recurring serial killers as a basic framework for the list. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't insult me Please don't. It's very rude. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:08, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hello? I would like a response, please. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, don't go around telling me I need to re-watch the episode again and get my facts straight and such, because I do. And I try. >:( UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Heads up! Because you're here nearly everyday editing and helping, a mini-fair warning is due: some templates have changed colors, so don't be surprised if when publishing some edits the template changes at the same time :) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:22, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Organized or Disorganized? Why do you wish to know? UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly, I do not really know the types of any of them mentioned in your list, nor do I wish to know. Do note that the show likes to take its own liberties on its portrayal of killers. For example, about 90% percents of the serial killers in the show would actually have to qualify as spree killers instead of serial in the real world because of their short cooling-off periods. That's just the top example of such liberties. I don't believe classifying any of them as organized, disorganized, etc. is just worth it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Minor Question To be honest, considering his rage and psychosis, I can't imagine him doing anything else to them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:14, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Murderpedia and Jerry Tidwell I knew of Murderpedia already, but thanks for the suggestion. I take the site with a grain of salt, however, because it is just a recopilation of texts in other sites and the information is sometimes faulty. Regarding Tidwell, I've noticed that you have written that Tidwell was investigated for the disappearance of the Sullivans in Aruba and/or reverted changes to that line. However, the Sullivans went missing in Barbados, not Aruba. We don't know if the case of the family that was murdered in Aruba was investigated before they turned up dead.Eljuma (talk) 13:40, December 6, 2015 (UTC) It's "performed" Not "preformed". Got it? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Similarities Look into them a bit more before you make assumptions. Many of the real-life comparisons you are making are too vague. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:18, December 29, 2015 (UTC)